criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elementary Troubles
Elementary Troubles 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 19th case of the game. It takes place in the Fario University, a district based in Fario. Plot The team got an anonymous tip about new murder, in Saint Patrick Elementary School. When Lena and the player went there they found a body of Alexis Fox, the young teacher who was shot in the head. An Autopsy report showed that she knew and trusted his attacker but that his killer made a good cold-blooded shot, which concluded Andre to confirm that her killer knows how to handle a gun. Very fast the team found that besides her husband, Gene, she also had a girlfriend, singer Lola Diamond who was very sad when she found that her girlfriend is dead. Meanwhile, the player and Lena found that owner of Hooker Bar, where Alexis meet Lola, is a Latino mobster Luis Ricardo, who wanted Alexis in bed at any coasts, which leads him to become the prime suspect. Later on, Gene captured Lola and hold her hostage threating to kill her if she don't tell him why she turns his wife against him, leading the team to put him in the custody. When the player and Lena found the last piece of the puzzle, the player arrested Adam Ricardo, Luis son, for the murder. He tried to play on "I am a kid" card, but he couldn't keep resist and start to tell the murder details with pride. He said that since Alexis become his teacher, he wanted to be her boyfriend, but since Alexis was older then him she keeps rejecting him, and on the end, she failed him makes him repeat the 8th grade again. Since Adam never repeat things he got angry and decided to finally cut her off. He used an illegal gun for the job, waiting for her to be alone and when he approached her he fired a gun directly in her forehead. Judge York, disgusted with his pride in the murder decided to treat him as an adult and sentenced him to 30 years in jail for the cold-blooded murder of Alexis Fox. Post-trial Luis with rage entered the station wanting to speak with the player. In the anger swearing and threatening the player and Lena because they arrested his son he accidentally said something about the secret files, which lead the team to search his Bar and find the files. The Files was restricting orders from Lola against him. She said that she could not stand his harassment and mentioned that night before Alexis was murdered, she blackmailed Luis that she will reveal all his secrets. The player wanted to explore more and with Lena, they searched Alexis office and found (per Elvin) that he has shady bank activities with a bank account in Panama, which Elvin couldn't track down. He just laughed. When the tea back in Headquarters Samantha entered the station, upset. She said that she heard Ruth Clinton talking about the same organization her sister was into. To find solid proof and talk to her, the player and Lena investigated Classroom again and found her phone. Ruth denied her involvement with the cult saying that Samantha probably heard something else. Summary Victim: * Alexis Fox (found shot in the Elementary school classroom) Murder Weapon: * Gun Killer: * Adam Ricardo Suspects '''Gene Fox (Victim's husband) Profile * Gene knows how to handle guns. * Gene eats chocolate. * Gene drinks soda. Adam Ricardo ('''Middleschooler)' '''Profile' * Adam knows how to handle guns. * Adam eats chocolate. * Adams drinks soda. Appearance * Adam wears sunglasses. Ruth Clinton (Math Teacher) Profile * Ruth eas chocolate. * Ruth drinks soda. Lola Diamond (Victims girlfriend) Profile * Lola eats chocolate. * Lola drinks soda. Appearance * Lola wears sunglasses. [[Luis Ricardo|'Luis Ricardo']]' '(Bar Owner) Profile * Luis knows how to handle guns. * Luis eats chocolate. Appearance * Luis wears sunglasses. Quasy-Suspect(s) Samantha Leonard (Art Student) Killer's Profile * The Killer eats chocolate. * The Killer knows to handle guns. * The Killer drinks soda. * The Killer has brown eyes. * The Killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Classroom (Clues: Victims body, Purse, Classbook) * Examine Purse (Result: Victims ID; Victim identified: Alexis Fox; New Suspect: Gene Fox) * Examine Classbook (Result: Class Record; New Suspect: Adam Spencer) * Inform Gene Fox about his wife death (Prerequisite: Purse searched; New Crime Scene: Victims Office) * Talk to Adam Spencer about the record (Prerequisite: Record recovered) * Investigate Victims Office (Prerequisite: Gene Fox interrogated; Clues: Files, bullet shells) * Examine Files (Result: Torn graphics) * Examine Torn Graphics (Result: Graphics; New Suspect: Ruth Clinton) * Examine Bullet Shells (Result: brown substance) * Speak with Ruth Clinton about the graphics (Prerequisite: Graphics restored) * Analyze Brown substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats chocolate) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows to handle guns) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Suspect: Lola Diamond * Interrogate Lola Diamon about the victim (New Crime Scene: Hooker Bar; Profile Updated: Lola eats chocolate) * Investigate Bar (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated; Clues: CCTV Camera, Bill, Trash Bag) * Examine CCTV Camera (Result: Unlocked CCTV) * Examine Bill (Result: Phone number; New Suspect: Luis Ricardo) * Examine Trashbag (Result: Sexual Letter) * Ask Luis Ricardo why he wrote his phone number on the bill (Prerequisite: Number recovered; Profile Updated: Luis eats chocolate and knows to handle guns) * Speak with Adam about the sexual letter (Prerequisite: Trashbag searched; Profile Updated: Adam eats chocolate and know to handle guns) * Analyze CCTV Camera (12:00:00) * Interrogate Ruth about the fight (Prerequisite: CCTV analyzed; Profile Updated: Ruth eats chocolate; New Crime Scene: Computer Table) * Investigate Computer Table (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Drawer) * Examine Drawer (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun (12:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Gun; Attribute: The Killer drinks soda) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Pub * Put Gene into custody (Profiles Updated: Gene eatch chocolate, knows to handle guns and drinks soda; Lola drinks soda) * Investigate Pub (Clues: Phone, Picture) * Examine Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Examine Picture (Result: Threat) * Question Ruth about threats (Prerequisite: Threat recovered; Profiles Updated: Ruth know to handle guns and drinks soda; Adam drinks soda) * Analyze Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) * Interrogate Luis about harassment towards the victim (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; New Crime Scene: Tables) * Investigate Tables (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Lether Jacket, broken plastic) * Examine Leather Jacket (Transparent Substance) * Examine Broken plastic (Result: Plastic item) * Analyze Transparent Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Analyze Plastic item (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears sunglasses) * Arrest The Killer NOW! * Move to Unoriginal Time 3/5 Unoriginal Time 3/6 * See what Luis Ricardo wants * Investigate Hooker Bar (Prerequisite: Luis interrogated; Clues: Torn Files) * Examine Torn Files (Result: Files) * Analyze Files (03:00:00) * Ask Lola why she signs restriction order against Luis (Prerequisite: Files analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Investigate Victims Office (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated; Clues: Banks documents) * Examine Bank documents (Result: Bank transactions) * Analyze Bank transactions (03:00:00) * Interrogate Luis about his shady activities (Prerequisite: Bank transactions analyzed; Reward: Burger) * See what's the problem with Samantha (Prerequisite: All tasks above) * Investigate Classroom (Prerequisite: Samantha interrogated; Clues: Smartphone) * Examine Smartphone (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) * Analyze Smartphone (03:00:00) * Question Ruth about her involnment with Illuminated Minds (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Reward: Math shirt) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Fario University